


Claimed

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Exhibitionism, First Time, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Podfic Welcome, Public Claiming, Rough Sex, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Absolute filth.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146200
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> ** *All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling* **
> 
> Written for Kinkuary 2021 - Clothed

“Oi! You there, mate?”

Ron waved his hand in front of Harry’s face, pulling him from his dreamy stupor.

“What are you…” Ron followed Harry’s previous line of sight, landing directly on the back of a white-blond head. “Seriously, Harry?” he bristled, returning to their potions text, shaking his head.

“What?” asked Harry. 

He knew what. How had he let Draco Fucking Malfoy get into his head like that? The sight of him he felt, well. Not quite angry but more...frustrated. He wanted to move closer to him, but they were in class for Merlin’s sake.

Ron only rolled his eyes. “Here, you can grind these up,” he said stiffly, pushing the mortar and pestle and a collection of oddly shaped seeds in front of Harry. 

Harry picked up the pestle, dropping seeds in the bowl. As he ground them up, the force of it strained his wrist. As he watched his hand press and push, he pictured Malfoy’s hand grasping tightly around—

Harry dropped the pestle. This was insane. Malfoy would never. Harry wouldn’t want…

> _“Maybe I’ll take your Firebolt for a spin sometime.”_

Draco hadn’t meant anything by it. He was only jealous—jealous that he only had the Nimbus 2001. Why on earth would Harry think that he wanted to…

> _“I’m sure it would be quite...exhilarating.”_

A broomstick. It was a broomstick. He didn’t want to ride…

No. Harry combed his fingers through his hair. Malfoy was only teasing him. No matter his meaning, Malfoy’s objectives were always sinister. No Firebolt. No...anything.

Harry’s gaze lifted again, sensing Malfoy’s hand lift to the back of his neck. That long pale neck. He wondered what that skin would feel like under his fingers. He bit his lip and let out an involuntary groan. Almost immediately, he remembered where he was. What the _hell_ was he doing?!

“You know what. Forget it. We’ve bungled it up already, and there’s not enough time to fix it,” said Ron with a sigh. “As if it would have come out alright in the end.”

“I’m sorry, Ron. I’m just—”

Ron held up his hand. “Save it. You need to get this Malfoy pining under control.”

“I’m not pining!”

“Fine. Staring. Obsessing. It’s Malfoy, I mean, God.” He leaned toward Hermione and Neville’s table, whispering, “Hermione, back me up here.”

She looked taken aback. “What is it? If you’ve managed to make a mess of things, it’s not my job to—“ She paused, noting Ron’s _‘You know exactly what’_ expression. “Malfoy,” she said flatly.

Harry had had enough of this. He slammed his book shut, standing abruptly, nearly knocking back his chair. “I’m not feeling well, Professor.” He had to get out of here. He felt... _weird_. Like he was suffocating.

Slughorn looked up from his desk, disgruntled, but at the sight of Harry, his face lit up then fell in the matter of a few seconds. “Harry, my boy, I’m sorry to hear it. Do you require a trip to the Hospital Wing?”

“Yes. I think so, sir,” he gasped. His insides were on fire, and the air was thick and hot. The smell...the potions? Harry’s knees buckled. Ron launched from his chair to catch him.

“Harry, mate, are you okay?”

“Looks like you’ll be needing an escort,” said Slughorn with concern. “Mr. Malfoy. I see that you have completed the assignment. Would you be so kind as to accompany Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing?”

If the blistering heat weren’t unbearable, Harry’s blood would have run cold. He waited for the blatant refusal—a hiss or a sneer in response.

“I’d be delighted, sir.” Malfoy stood, turning toward Harry, smirking.

Ron and Hermione only gaped at him as he took Harry’s arm. Not a tug or to pull. A gentle lift, offering Harry to press his full weight against him.

“Granger. Weasel. Come on, Scarhead,” said Malfoy, ignoring Ron and Hermione’s bewildered expressions as he led Harry through the door and into the corridor.

Harry’s breathing eased as he leaned into Malfoy.

“Better?” asked Malfoy.

“Yeah, how did you—?” He released a yelp as Malfoy pinned him to the wall. Harry’s eyes widened in shock. “Malfoy, what the bloody—“

Malfoy leaned forward, their noses nearly touching. “If I’m not mistaken,” he purred, “you haven’t been able to think of anything else besides...this.” 

His lips nearly brushed up against Harry’s. Harry let out a small gasp as his eyes closed and mouth opened. He could feel Malfoy’s breath on his lips as he chuckled. The air thickened once more, and bubbling heat engulfed Harry completely. His body shaking, he would have fallen to the ground if not for Malfoy pressing him firmly against the wall.

Harry looked up at the blond. “What...are you...doing?” Harry panted heavily as he tugged at his robes. He was so hot—as if he’d burst into flame. He grabbed onto the front of Malfoy’s robes. “Please, help me…”

Malfoy looked down at him in confusion before he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Malfoy’s nostrils flared as his eyes flew open. Draco grasped Harry’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “Are you...an Omega?” he growled.

Harry’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

No. He was a Beta. He couldn’t sense pheromones. There had to be another explanation. A fever. He remembered how it had been when he was a kid—the only logical explanation. 

Then Harry could smell them—so thick he could taste them. He buckled into Malfoy’s arms. He could hear the growl building in Malfoy’s chest.

“All this time,” said Malfoy through gritted teeth, his pheromones enveloping Harry to near suffocation. “You could have been mine.”

Harry tried to push away but couldn’t. He _wouldn’t_. All he wanted was to—Harry grabbed Malfoy’s collar, pulling him in for a desperate, devouring kiss. Malfoy pressed him flat against the wall, thrusting his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry needed more. He needed to be filled. Harry needed _Draco_ inside him.

“Draco,” he whispered as he broke the kiss, looking into Draco’s hungry gaze. “Please.” Draco’s cold silver eyes now burned gold. Harry had never seen anything so… “Beautiful,” he whispered. “Please,” begged Harry, tugging at the front of Draco’s robes, nearly ripping them apart. “Fill me, Draco...now!”

Draco’s gold eyes flashed as he spun Harry around, propping him against the wall. Draco undid his fly as Harry yanked up the back of his robes. He could feel something hard against the cleft of his ass through the fabric of his trousers.

Hot, sticky wetness dripped down Harry’s thigh. Not his cum, but something else...from his hole. He pressed his ass harder against Draco’s cock. “Fuck, Draco! Fill me, now!” he cried. Draco grabbed his waistband and pulled down Harry’s trousers. The air felt cold against the sopping wetness pouring from him.

Draco growl as he thrust his fingers deep inside Harry. More, Harry needed, 

_“More!”_

Draco pulled out his fingers, and Harry could feel the tip of his cock circling his entrance. 

“Please,” sobbed Harry.

Draco thrust into him forcefully as he grasped Harry’s waist, pulling him forcefully against him as he thrust hard and deep.

“Harry,” growled Draco. “Fuck, you’re—”

Harry could feel himself tightening around Draco. No, it was Draco. Draco was growing inside him. Harry cried out as the pain of it intensified, tears trickling down his cheeks.

It hurt so badly, but Harry didn’t want it to stop. When he felt he couldn’t stretch any further, Draco stopped thrusting, only held Harry firmly against him, sheathed to the hilt in Harry’s ass. 

Draco leaned forward, growling in Harry’s ear, “You are mine.” Then he bit Harry’s neck. Stars danced in Harry’s vision as the pain thrummed through him, from his neck and his ass. He wanted it, he couldn’t understand it, but he still wanted more.

So Draco gave it to him. Harry could feel Draco’s hot cum pour inside him, filling him to bursting. “Yes, Draco...fill me up! Take me, claim me!”

“Say it!” Draco yelled.

“I’m yours! Please, take me, keep me, fill me! I’m yours!”

Draco let out a groan as the last of his cum poured into Harry. The pain in Harry’s ass eased, and Draco slid out of him. Harry felt empty apart from the streams of cum and slick pouring down his leg and into his trousers. He let out a whimper at the loss of Draco inside him.

Grasping a smooth buttock in his hand, Draco leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I will have you again soon. You are mine.” Harry turned to kiss him, but Draco had already pulled away, zipping his trousers. “I think you’ve received the appropriate treatment for the time being. Surely you can return to class,” he sneered before turning on his heels in the direction of the Potions classroom.

Harry remained leaning against the wall, trousers at his knees as his breathing slowed. He was an Omega, and now Draco was his Alpha.

He had been claimed, fucked, knotted, and filled. By his mortal enemy.

Harry had officially lost the war, and he didn’t fucking care.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
